faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Bossloper Pagamoggon
Bossloper Pagamoggon is an extremely large and very epic mountain man. Something of a mystery, he is the only male ever to be selected as a Chosen of Blair. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = Neutral Good |patron deity = Blair |languages = Celestial, Common, Draconic, Druidic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, Orc, Sylvan, Terran, Undercommon }} Personality Towards his friends and his students, Bo has a warm, fatherly personality. He's very caring and loving to those he holds dear, and never worries about appearing manly and as such is always ready to share his feelings. He loves peace, but does not hesitate to wade into battle with axes slicing, hammers smashing, and spells a' blazin' if he needs to, especially when one of his friends is in danger. Bo has a special place in his heart for Sam Holloway, seeing her as the daughter he can never have (as Jovian are unable to reproduce). He is always looking out for her best interests, and some say he cares more for Sam than he does his deity. Bo is very wary of Sam's ever-growing magical power and worries that if she does not check it soon it will consume her. He also worries that less-than-honorable organizations will try and take advantage of her vast magical powers to turn to their own gain. Appearance Standing at ten feet and weighing over 400 pounds, Bo is certainly not the norm in any human settlement. His skin is white and hardened from years of battle, and and his hair and beard have both grown long and unkempt. His hair is in the process of turning gray and is almost finished. Despite his large height he also has a massive girth - a combination of muscle and a few too many extra helpings at dinner. He wears brown armor, but it is hidden by the great red robe he wears over it. Some people take the color of the robe to mean he is a wizard of Thay, but he is not a wizard and has never been through the region. He uses a variety of weapons when wading into melee combat, and can be seen wearing different weapons at different times. History Bo was borne to a hill giant woman who had gotten romantic with a rather handsome and strong barbarian she had come across. Bo was always the smallest in his village, and grew up being constantly picked on by his peers and superiors alike. This served to make him terribly conscious of the limits of his strength, and he tried to make up for it in other ways. Though, like all of the other children in his tribe, he was trained as a warrior he was never able to match the raw physical power of his peers. Instead, he focused on learning tactics that used tactics and movement as much as it did strength. Since his kind also enjoyed music, he tried to learn the pipes as well and actually became fairly good with them. Despite his attempts to be an equal among his people, though, he just couldn't ever feel at home with them. So he left, living in the woods as a hermit for a few years before he stumbled into Blair on one of her magical item hunts. She took a liking to the giant, and recognized his latent talent for magic. He became one of her favorite students as she coached him in the arts of the sorcerer and the druid. Over the next few decades, Bo would continue hone his talents. He even convinced himself to leave his life of a recluse in the forest for brief periods of times. Humans weren't in general all to accepting of him, and elves even less so. He made a few friends with a nearby dwarf community and helped them in their frequent orc problems from time to time. One day, when hunting in the forest for dinner, he came across a beautiful maiden in the process of being robbed by raiders. He went to help, but upon getting closer he realized the scene wasn't what he had expected. The maiden was actually some kind of noble-born mage, and it wasn't normal bandits who were robbing her, but dark wizards. He nevertheless waded into the fray, but the wizards were far more powerful than he could have imagined. When battling them, he was hit by a prismatic bolt that sent him flying through the realms and into the eighth hell. There, he was forced to serve Mephistopheles for a bit over a century. He bid his time, though, and continued to grow in power. One day, Mephistopheles was distracted by a powerful intruder into his realm and he escaped. Upon returning to Faerun, Bo realized that things had changed more than he had imagined. The most notable being that Blair - the woman who had taught him his Craft - was now a deity. He immediately dedicated his life to serving her, especially after learning that the distraction that had allowed him to escape Mephistopheles was her own doing as she sought to protect her dear friend. It wasn't long before Blair made him one of her six Chosen. He was the second to be selected and the only male in the group. Blair tasked him with winning over Samantha Holloway. Upon meeting Sam, he quickly took to her and she to him. They had both been isolated among their people for matters beyond their control and both had a strong connection to magic. They were also both Chosen, but Sam wasn't aware of that. Though Bo only sees Sam every once in a while, they are still very close. He actually has a room Sam set up for him in Cryshal-Tirith and is one of the few friends Sam has trusted enough to allow limited access to the Nether Scrolls (though can do so only through his replica of Sam's Ebon Jewel. He only stays at the tower a few times every month, to be an active part in her life. She views him as a beloved, wise mentor. Character Sheet Size/Type: Large Humanoid Hit Dice: 1d4 + 18d6 +1d8 + 5d12 + 10 (HP: 185) Initiative: +1 Speed: 40 ft., 40 ft. (climb) AC: 14 BAB/Grapple: +43/+37/+32/+27 Space/Reach: 10 ft. / 10 ft. Special Attacks/Qualities: Rock Throwing, Deflect Rock, Darkvision 60 ft., Rage 2/day, Channel Animal 2/day, Channel Plant 1/day Saves: Fort: +15 Ref: +13 Will: +25 Abilities: Str 45 + 12 (+23), Dex 12 (+1), Con 18 + 12 (+10), Int 12 (+1), Wis 26 (+8), Cha 30(+10) Caster Levels: Bard, Druid 18, Sorcerer 18 Feats: Frightful Presence Monkey Grip Oversized Two-Weapon Fighting Two Weapon Fighting Improved Two Weapon Fighting Greater Two-Weapon Fighting Weapon Focus (Battleaxe) Weapon Focus (Warhammer) Anvil of Thunder Nether Scroll/Wizard Bonus Feats: Item Creation Scribe Scroll, Craft Artifact, Craft Wondrous Item, Craft Magical Arms and Armor, Craft Rod, Craft Epic Wondrous Item, Craft Epic Rod, Craft Epic Staff, Craft Staff, Craft Ring, Craft Epic Ring, Craft Construct, Craft Wand, Brew Potion Metamagic Silent Spell (+1), Still Spell (+1), Quicken Spell (+4), Automatic Quicken Spell (taken three times) Other Extra Music Ironskin Chant Monstrous Animal Companion Alternative Source Spell Druidic Theurgy Hymnist Practiced Spellcaster (Sorcerer) Rage Casting Shared Fury Theurgic Empathy Treasure: Head: --; Face: Nether Stone; Neck: -- ; Chest: Sam's Tunic; Body: Bo's Armor; Back: Robe of Blair; Wrists: Bracers of Relentless Might; Hands: Gloves of Hurling; Fingers: Ring of Weaponbreaking, Ring of Rapid Healing; Waist: Sam's Belt; Feet: --; Worn Elsewhere: Titan's Maul, Goliath, The Piper Advancement: By character level Level Adjustment: +5 Class Abilities: Bigfoot Totem: Bigfoot Totem At 1st level, a bigfoot-totem barbarian gains a climb speed equal to his base land speed. At 2nd level, a bigfoot-totem barbarian gains Evasion as a class feature A 3rd level bigfoot-totem barbarian gains Power Attack as a bonus feat. At 5th level, a bigfoot-totem barbarian gains Improved Evasion as a class feature. Ignore Arcane Spell Failure For armor usable by bard only. Wildshape As an 8th level druid. Companion Familiar Levels stack for determining companion's stats. The caster's familiar is dismissed, but their animal companion gains those abilities. Unbound The bard may wear light metal armor without penalty. Bardic Knowledge A bard may make a special bardic knowledge check with a bonus equal to his bard level + his Fochlucan lyrist level + his Intelligence modifier to see whether he knows some relevant information about local notable people, legendary items, or noteworthy places. (If the bard has 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (history), he gains a +2 bonus on this check.) A successful bardic knowledge check will not reveal the powers of a magic item but may give a hint as to its general function. A bard may not take 10 or take 20 on this check; this sort of knowledge is essentially random. Bardic Music Once per day per bard level + Fouchlucan lyrist level, a bard can use his song or poetics to produce magical effects on those around him (usually including himself, if desired). While these abilities fall under the category of bardic music and the descriptions discuss singing or playing instruments, they can all be activated by reciting poetry, chanting, singing lyrical songs, singing melodies, whistling, playing an instrument, or playing an instrument in combination with some spoken performance. Each ability requires both a minimum bard level and a minimum number of ranks in the Perform skill to qualify; if a bard does not have the required number of ranks in at least one Perform skill, he does not gain the bardic music ability until he acquires the needed ranks. Starting a bardic music effect is a standard action. Some bardic music abilities require concentration, which means the bard must take a standard action each round to maintain the ability. Even while using bardic music that doesn’t require concentration, a bard cannot cast spells, activate magic items by spell completion (such as scrolls), spell trigger (such as wands), or command word. Just as for casting a spell with a verbal component, a deaf bard has a 20% chance to fail when attempting to use bardic music. If he fails, the attempt still counts against his daily limit. Countersong A bard with 3 or more ranks in a Perform skill can use his music or poetics to counter magical effects that depend on sound (but not spells that simply have verbal components). Each round of the countersong, he makes a Perform check. Any creature within 30 feet of the bard (including the bard himself) that is affected by a sonic or language-dependent magical attack may use the bard’s Perform check result in place of its saving throw if, after the saving throw is rolled, the Perform check result proves to be higher. If a creature within range of the countersong is already under the effect of a noninstantaneous sonic or language-dependent magical attack, it gains another saving throw against the effect each round it hears the countersong, but it must use the bard’s Perform check result for the save. Countersong has no effect against effects that don’t allow saves. The bard may keep up the countersong for 10 rounds. Fascinate A bard with 3 or more ranks in a Perform skill can use his music or poetics to cause one or more creatures to become fascinated with him. Each creature to be fascinated must be within 90 feet, able to see and hear the bard, and able to pay attention to him. The bard must also be able to see the creature. The distraction of a nearby combat or other dangers prevents the ability from working. For every three levels a bard attains beyond 1st, he can target one additional creature with a single use of this ability. To use the ability, a bard makes a Perform check. His check result is the DC for each affected creature’s Will save against the effect. If a creature’s saving throw succeeds, the bard cannot attempt to fascinate that creature again for 24 hours. If its saving throw fails, the creature sits quietly and listens to the song, taking no other actions, for as long as the bard continues to play and concentrate (up to a maximum of 1 round per bard level). While fascinated, a target takes a -4 penalty on skill checks made as reactions, such as Listen and Spot checks. Any potential threat requires the bard to make another Perform check and allows the creature a new saving throw against a DC equal to the new Perform check result. Any obvious threat, such as someone drawing a weapon, casting a spell, or aiming a ranged weapon at the target, automatically breaks the effect. Fascinate is an enchantment (compulsion), mind-affecting ability. Inspire Courage A bard with 3 or more ranks in a Perform skill can use song or poetics to inspire courage in his allies (including himself), bolstering them against fear and improving their combat abilities. To be affected, an ally must be able to hear the bard sing. The effect lasts for as long as the ally hears the bard sing and for 5 rounds thereafter. An affected ally receives a +1 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and fear effects and a +1 morale bonus on attack and weapon damage rolls. At 8th level, and every six bard levels thereafter, this bonus increases by 1 (+2 at 8th, +3 at 14th, and +4 at 20th). Inspire courage is a mind-affecting ability. Nature Sense A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Wild Empathy A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a -4 penalty on the check.